


Japanese Puzzle Box

by saintnoname



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Genderswap, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintnoname/pseuds/saintnoname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Daken/always-a-girl!Bucky PWP I wrote as a gift for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Japanese Puzzle Box

“Please,” Jamie begged, tugging on Daken’s hair as his tongue threatened to send her tumbling over the edge again.  “Please.  Can I suck you now?”

Daken emerged from between the woman’s thighs with a self-satisfied smirk.  “Of course.”  He licked his already-slick lips before coming to lie beside her on the bed.

Jamie let out a sigh of relief.  She loved Daken, but he could be so _frustrating_ at times.  Of course, she doubted she’d love him so much if he weren’t so frustrating and hard to figure out at times.  One of her favorite things about him was that he was a Japanese puzzle box; each time she thought she was getting close to figuring him out, she discovered there was another step still necessary, or that she’d been wrong about something all along and had to backtrack to get it right.  She doubted she’d ever manage to open the box of his heart, and while that made a part of her sad, she also knew she didn’t want a lover who was easy to figure out.  She wanted someone complex, someone who would keep her guessing.  So she would never stop trying, and would do her best to get as close to opening that box as possible.

However, this was not what was frustrating her about Daken just then.  What was frustrating her was that despite her begging and pleading to let her suck him, he had insisted on bringing her to orgasm twice and coming damn close a third time before he finally let her.  Not that she’d ever complain about orgasms.  What she was complaining about (internally, if not verbally) was not being allowed to give anything back.

And, okay, maybe she’d be lying if she said it would be all about _him_.  The truth was, Jamie Barnes loved sucking cock.  Maybe that was why Daken had spent so much time down there.  Maybe he just loved going down on her.  Or maybe it was a power thing.  That seemed likely for Daken—wanting to establish his dominance by rendering her incoherent.  But there she was again, analyzing Daken.  This wasn’t the time for her to work on her puzzle.

Jamie leaned over to kiss the man, catching the lingering taste of herself on his lips.  She then moved lower, lower, leaving behind a trail of kisses till she reached his cock.  She really did love that cock—loved its taste, and the way it felt beneath her tongue.  She indulged herself in this, savoring that sensation and taste.

Daken’s voice interrupted her a few minutes later.  “That’s enough, precious,” he ordered, running his hand through her hair.

Jamie pulled away, because she knew what that meant.  It was time to move on to the main event, so to speak.  Giving him a grin, she positioned herself over the man.  Slowly, she slid onto him.  She came to settle straddling his lap, full of him.  Her eyes shut at the feel of him inside her.  “Oh, God,” she managed, and hated how breathy it sounded.  Her hips gave a rock, then another.

Their bodies moved together as hands and lips explored.  This was Jamie’s favorite thing about sex with Daken—the _intimacy_.  It was something that had been missing from the sex she’d had over the last twenty years, and something she hadn’t thought Daken was capable of giving her.  But she should have known better, with her lover’s ability to surprise her.  She knew he’d be mocking her sentimentality if he could hear her thoughts right then.  She sure as hell wouldn’t refer to it as lovemaking to him out loud, even if that was how she thought of it.  Nothing so intimate and beautiful could be described as fucking.

The woman was brought to climax one final time before they were done, and Daken followed soon after.  Jamie lay atop Daken, holding him close, not making any moves yet to pull him out of her.  In turn, Daken’s arms came to wrap around her, and he made no move to pull out of her, either.

“That was so good,” Jamie commented.

Daken made a small sound of agreement.

Jamie pressed her lips against Daken’s cheek.  “Love you, sweetheart,” she said.

Daken didn’t return the sentiment, but Jamie hadn’t expected him to.  Her lover really wasn’t one for expressing his feelings.  But she didn’t need him to for her to know how he felt.  She knew that, even if he’d never say it, Daken loved her, too.


End file.
